


Something borrowed, something blue

by CrossroadsDemon



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadsDemon/pseuds/CrossroadsDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I'm really depressed, and I write too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something borrowed, something blue

**Author's Note:**

> My dad is dying, and this is my current emotion.

The burning in her lungs as she took a drag from her cigarette was almost enough to mask the pain that throbbed in her hand. “Breaking your knuckles isn’t going to solve anything.” He had told her as he wrapped her bruised and swollen knuckles in gauze. She looked away and sighed. She knew all of this, had heard this a million times already. She just couldn’t seem to stop. Anger was her only way of feeling the pain, the loss. She takes another drag, the smoke falling from her lips like a million unspoken confessions. He looks at her with sad eyes and leaves, because he knows he can’t do anything more to help. 

She watches him go, feeling nothing but regret. The cigarette falls from her fingers as her knees give out, and she’s crying like she has never cried before, the sobs wracking her whole body. It is not pretty, tears and snot dripping down her chin and staining her too-big sweater. She wears them constantly to hide the scars, in fear of seeing the pity in others eyes as they look at her. She can’t handle the pity anymore. She can’t handle anything anymore. She clutches her wounded hand to her chest as she cries, shielding it as she falls to her side. She doesn’t even try to stop it now, she has held it in for so long. She screams to someone who is long gone, a lifetime of lies and apologies pouring from deep within her. These reserves have been untapped for years and it is time to let go. 

She feels arms supporting her, and she reaches out for them, clinging to the only solid thing in her life with everything she has left. Suddenly, she is angry. Angry at everyone who left her, angry at everyone who abandoned her, angry at him. Her best friend, her ally, her father. How could he leave? She screams and lashes out, hitting the closest thing to her, her only support. He holds her while she hits him, again and again, until she is drained not only in body, but in mind and spirit as well. She crumbles and doesn’t know if she will ever have the strength to put herself back together again. She sleeps.


End file.
